Too Emotional
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: AJ needs answers; Shinsuke isn't talking. Thankfully, they've known each other long enough to be able to communicate in other, more effective ways. Slash!


**Title** : Too Emotional

 **Featuring** : AJ Styles/Shinsuke Nakamura

 **Disclaimer** : Slash!

 **Summary** : AJ needs answers; Shinsuke isn't talking. Thankfully, they've known each other long enough to be able to communicate in other, more effective ways.

* * *

AJ stormed to the backstage area, kicking open doors to vent his frustrations and anger.

Gallows and Anderson tried to calm him down, but nothing could stop the pure rage flowing through his veins. Eventually, the two men gave up, and let their former leader vent out the rest of his emotions alone.

AJ Styles was royally _pissed_.

Shinsuke Nakamura was many things; and yeah, he could play dirty at times. AJ knew that. Hell, he appreciated that about the man.

But when Nakamura up and decided that he wanted to _humiliate_ AJ and apparently end his title reign _and career_ , well...that was where the Phenomenal One drew the fucking line.

" _Fuck. Him_."

That was all AJ had in him to say the interviewers and other wrestlers who were pressing him for an opinion.

But, really, what did they want him to say? Whether he liked it or not, he and Shinsuke were going to meet in a few weeks in a Last Man Standing Match. AJ was sure that it would be bloody, and brutal at best.

That wasn't what pissed him off the most, though.

 _No matter who wins...It's over between us, isn't it?_

AJ had watched the footage back, the moments before Nakamura nearly knocked him unconscious with a Kinshasa.

He couldn't _stand_ the look on Shinsuke face as he hit him. His expression was like he was having one of the best orgasms of his whole damn life.

And that was throwing AJ off too. He couldn't sense any real malice in Shinsuke's actions; in the ring, the King of Strong Style still oozed excitement, and sex, and heat when their bodies touched. He would still caress AJ's hair and forehead gently, even as he made a point to hit him in the crotch over and over again.

 _Maybe's he's just getting off on hurting me?_ AJ wondered, feeling hurt all over again as he threw the WWE Heavyweight title onto his bag.

 _I just wish he would talk to me and let me know what the hell's been going on with him since April..._

So wrapped up in his thoughts and feelings, Style's didn't hear the door slowly closing behind him. He didn't even really hear the soft footsteps until they were very close to his back.

With a start, AJ turned on his heel, nearly falling over as he came face-to-face with Shinsuke Nakamura.

"You son of a bitch!"

Although anger was certainly the first emotion he felt, AJ would be lying if he didn't admit that a shock of fear gripped him for an instant as he backed away from his soon-to-be opponent.

Shinsuke noticed the look, and seemed _hurt_ of all things, eyebrows going up in surprise, and then descending with what could only be concern.

"What the fuck do you want?!" AJ snarled, fists raised and muscles coiled to spring. Locker room brawls weren't unheard of, but he'd never pegged Shinsuke to be the type to bring a fight out to the back.

Of course, he'd never pegged Shinsuke as a chronic cheater either, so...there's that.

Nakamura didn't answer; he simply took a few, soft, non-threatening steps forward. AJ hated himself for backing away, but soon he found himself pressed against the opposite wall, the tall Japanese superstar looming over him.

"Get away from me!"

AJ shoved Shinsuke, only to find his hands caught in a tight grip. He pulled back, hard, but as he did so, Shinsuke came forwards, and soon their chests were pressed together, and he could feel the other man's warm, sweet breath near his ear.

"Look, Shinsuke, _what do you want_?!" the Phenomenal One asked, exasperated. "If you want to fight, just do it already!"

Nakamura shook his head, eyes sad and determined for a moment.

Wordlessly, he lowered his head until their gazes were level; and without a sound, he leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against AJ's.

Styles felt an unexpected rush of emotions—love, anger, confusion. It was all so much that by the time he noticed that he was wrapping his arms around Shinsuke, it was far too late.

AJ pulled Shinsuke's body even more tightly against his, both of them groaning at the contact. The kiss deepened as AJ opened his mouth, forcing Nakamura's open as well. Shinsuke shivered at that, closing his eyes and savoring the taste of the smaller man's mouth as if to say, _I've missed this_.

Styles took advantage of the lapse and switched their positions. Now the King of Strong Style was against the wall, and AJ had him pinned, sliding one of his legs between Shinsuke's, grinding his knee against the growing erection there.

"Why?" he asked, voice more injured than he wanted it to be. "Shinsuke, _why_?"

"Please, not now."

It was such a quiet, subdued response that it stunned AJ into silence. He could see something in Shinsuke's eyes that spoke of a much, much larger story...

He wanted to know. More than anything, he wanted to know why.

But then again...

 _Fuck it._

AJ pressed himself against Nakamura again, grinding their hips together, digging his nails into Shinsuke's arm and leaving crescent-moon-shaped marks on his damp skin. At the same time, he kissed Nakamura's neck, biting him hard, and then running his tongue over the bruised area afterwards.

Shinsuke gasped and writhed, letting his head fall back against the wall as the little sensations piled up inside of him.

"You want me to fuck you?" Styles asked, unceremoniously, a smile coming unbidden to his lips as he attacked the sensitive area between Shinsuke's neck and shoulder with his mouth again.

"Yes," Shinsuke breathed, arms locked around AJ's neck, one long leg curling around the Phenomenal One's narrow waist as his mouth fell open in a long gasp. "Yes..."

AJ looked up into Shinsuke's eyes, and saw the far-away, blissed-out, sex-drunk look on his face that he'd grown to love so much over the last several months.

 _Until everything went to shit._

Nakamura came to himself, slowly,as he looked into AJ's eyes and saw the hurt that still lingered there.

"Yes," he repeated. "But not now. Later, if you want. After...everything."

AJ knew that Shinsuke was referring to their upcoming, and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't an answer...but at least he had a promise that he'd get the truth, eventually.

"You're gonna have to explain _everything_ to me, as soon as this is over," he rumbled, to which Shinsuke smiled that same, half-drunk smile. "And you owe me for all the bullshit from Wrestlemania until now. I don't even know what I'm going to do to you when I get you alone again."

Shinsuke licked his lips, letting his tongue linger between his teeth. "Mmm, I'll look forward to it."

AJ shook his head in disbelief, and kissed him again, fisting Shinsuke's hair roughly. He kept their mouths and lips together until neither could breathe, and they pulled away from each other gasping.

Shinsuke started to walk out of the room, pausing only as he caught sight of himself in one of the mirrors. There was a decidedly purple bruise on his neck where AJ's mouth had been.

"Damn," he muttered, running a hand over the tender area before leaving.

"I told you not to fuck with me!" AJ called after him, feeling better than he had in months.

And with a small smile, he let his mind envision a very aggressive, very sexy pillow fight against the Great and Powerful Shinsuke Nakamura.


End file.
